Snow What?
by fanficlove2014
Summary: Diane's never been much of a fan of skiing. It had less to do with the actual skiing and more with her parents generally ditching her for some alone time. But this year, on her annual family vacation, she finds herself stuck in a ski lift with a stranger. She meets his friends and suddenly, her vacation isn't so boring and lonely anymore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my little Christmas AU! I found this picture online of King and Diane and just _had_ to write something for it. I looked up Christmas/winter prompts and stumbled across the one that gave me the fuel to write this tale. PLUS Dec. 24th is Diane's birthday! She needed a little something special for it! ;) Without further ado, here's "Snow What?". Enjoy!

* * *

 **Snow What?**

 **Chapter 1**

She hated skiing.

She hated skiing with a passion.

Diane Taylor groaned as she realized that she was, yet again, separated from her parents.

She fidgeted with the zipper of her orange coat in her irritation as she waited for the gondola to take her up the mountain. A lock of her chocolate brown hair fell from her gray stocking cap. She shoved it back in place, not even caring how ridiculous it may look. Her amethyst eyes glanced up the cable used to transport skiers, as if expecting to see her missing parents in one of the windows.

Diane shouldn't be surprised. Her parents disappearance happened every year since she turned seventeen. It was the reason she hated skiing so much. It wasn't the skiing itself she knew. Diane liked skiing just fine. It was more or less the constant vanishing act of her parents on what was suppose to be a family vacation. Sure, it wasn't so bad that her parents wanted to spend a little time alone. No, she was perfectly okay with that. Hell, if they wanted to use her Christmas break to take a couple of days to themselves, more power to them.

She just wished they wouldn't do it on December 24th.

A.k.a. Christmas Eve.

Also a.k.a. Her birthday.

Year after year they came to this same spot at this same resort and did the same thing.

The Taylor family would arrive on the 23rd, followed up by a quick gift opening the morning of the 24th for her birthday before hitting the slopes. Her parents would stick around for a few runs and then Diane would eventually 'lose' them. If she wasn't an only child, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Then she'd at least have a sibling to keep her company.

In those first few years, the burnette would spend most of the day skiing and trying to find them. Now she knew better. She'd do two runs, just incase she ran into them, and then she'd return to the hotel. When her parents returned, they'd ask how long she'd been there and she'd lie, saying only a half hour or so.

Her parents loved her, she knew they did. Diane just wished they'd take a vacation without her if they really wanted the alone time instead of wasting _her_ time.

"Ma'm?" The attendant called. "Are you getting in? There's plenty of room."

"Oh," Diane briskly hurried towards the gondola. "Yes, sorry."

She stepped in, quickly realizing she wasn't alone like she'd thought she would be. A man, probably in his mid to early twenties, sat on one side. He wore navy snow pants and a coat in blocks of light blue and gold. A warm looking navy plaid trapper hat rested on his head.

She took the the other side quietly. The door shut behind her. The gondolas at this resort were fairly snug, fitting about four people max.

The box lurched forward. It was quiet. Diane chanced another look at the silent man. His gold eyes stared out the window. His chin resting in his glove covered palm. From what she could see around the flaps of his hat, he had a small round nose and a light flush to his cheeks, probably from the cold. His lips were set in a thin line.

He seemed upset.

"Are you here alone?" She broached the topic cautiously.

She didn't know this man. Who was to say he'd even answer? Diane hated to admit it but she was rather desperate for conversation. This would likely be her last chance to talk to someone before heading back to the suite alone. Even if he didn't answer her, she assured herself it would be fine. At least she'd tried.

The man turned to her, a curious tilt of his head.

She bite the inside of her lip as she realized his eyes weren't gold like she'd originally thought. They were a striking amber. A shade she'd never seen before and found completely mesmerizing. Now that he was looking at her, she noticed he was extremely attractive as well. She blinked, heat rising to her cheeks as she realized she had been staring for awhile. And that he had been staring right back.

"No." He sighed after a few seconds. He pulled off his hat revealing a head of messy ginger hair. He ran a hand through it. "Just got sick of watching my little sister make out with her boyfriend everytime we got in one of these."

A disbelieving laugh slipped past her lips. "You're kidding!?"

The ginger made a face and she half worried she offended him. "Wish I was. I'm here with another couple too and well, let's just say playing fifth wheel has been a bitch." He spat sourly.

She stared at him wide eyed. Surprised by the sharpness to his words.

He looked up at her stunned expression and shifted in his seat, gaze heading back out the window. "Ah sorry. I uh…"

"Oh no. No worries." She assured him with a small smile as she moved more to the center of the car, eager to share that she wasn't having the best time either. He instantly relaxed and faced her. Their knees almost brushing. "I've kinda been feeling like an extra wheel, too. I'm here with my parents and they ditched me."

"Ouch." He grimaced in sympathy. "That may be worse. Mine was at least voluntarily." He smiled softly.

Her heart started beating faster at the sight of it.

"Ah well," she nibbled her lip as she observed the passing scenery. It was late afternoon, nearing sunset. "It's not so bad. My parents don't get to see each other that much since they have jobs that make them travel often."

"But still…" he sounded reluctant to let her excuse their disappearance away, "it's Christmas Eve..."

"And my birthday," she mumbled, not sure why she was saying so much to this man. This stranger. Why would he care that it was her birthday?

Despite her soft tone, her statement echoed in the compact car.

"What?" His expression appeared dispirited at her statement.

Which, in turn, made Diane feel even worse about saying it. The guy obviously wasn't having a great time himself thus far and sharing her gloomy story didn't help. Was she that desperate for someone to wallow in self pity with? She readied an explanation.

The car lurched to a stop and Diane fell forwards.

Her hands landed high on his thighs, face inches from his own. Her cheeks heated. From this distance, she could see the tiny freckles across the bridge of his nose. The flecks of brown mixed in with gold in his eyes that gave him that striking amber shade.

"What the hell was that?" The ginger complained as his hands rested on her shoulders to help steady her. She quickly dropped her gaze as he turned to look at her. "Uh… you alright?"

She peeked up to see his skin flushed as well. "I'm so sorry!" The brunette stood up, folding her hands behind her back. Even with the layers between their skin, she felt like they were on fire from the contact. "I didn't expect it to stop like that."

He frowned, thoughtfully as he glanced past her up the mountain. "It shouldn't have. We're only about halfway up."

Diane followed his gaze, spinning on her heel so she could see.

The gondola lurched again. Without her hands for balance, Diane found herself once more falling on the stranger's side of the car. Only this time, she landed in his lap. Her hands went to his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself.

They stared at each other.

"You hurt at all?" His brows knitted together. Amber eyes danced across her face as if searching for any sign she that she was injured.

She shook her head, unable to form words. The car lurched. His arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her firmly in place this time. Diane felt as if she was going to burst. She bit her lip, staring at the swirling amber. His adam's apple bobbed as his hand tightened on her hip.

A voice came over the speaker breaking the spell. "Apologizes folks. We seem to be having some technical difficulties. Standby."

"No shit." Diane mumbled as she scowled up at the box.

"Uh… you wanna… get off?"

Her face light up in a fierce blush. "Oh god." She scrambled back into her seat. Not as far away as she had been, their knees still brushing. "I'm sorry! It's the damn gondola, I swear!"

"I know, it's fine." He told her sincerely. She couldn't bare to check his face and see if he meant it.

A silence settled over them.

"How long do you think it'll be?" Diane attempted to break the quiet after a few minutes.

He frowned thoughtfully. "Hopefully not long."

She felt upset. He didn't like her. Not that surprising. She hadn't exactly made a good first impression by bringing up a touchy subject and fishing for sympathy. But still… Why did the idea bother her so much?

"I wouldn't want you to have to spend your birthday with me." The ginger added with a sheepish smile when she didn't respond.

Diane pursed her lips. "What's wrong with you?"

"One, I'm a stranger. Two, I'm a bitter stranger." He listed off his reasons for being a bad companion. "This vacation was initially a getaway for couples." He wrung his hands together before sighing heavily. "My girlfriend and I broke up over two months ago. Hence the reason for the bitter part."

"And you still came?" Her heart suddenly ached for him.

"My friends and little sister forced me too." He scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest and slumped back against his seat. "Why I have no fucking clue. All they've done the whole time is be sappy. If I really wanted to watch that shit I coulda stayed home and watched stupid sentimental Christmas movies or something."

No wonder he was so resentful about being the fifth wheel. He didn't want to be here at all. Seeing the others happy together probably hurt him more then he'd admit. Especially since he was suppose to be here with someone.

"I'm sorry." She placed a hand on his knee in sympathy. "That really sucks."

His lips quirked as he glanced down at her hand. "Thanks, I appreciate that but it's really not any worse than getting ditched on your birthday."

She flushed. She'd forgotten she told him that. "I'm use to it. They do this every year." The burnette shrugged, playing for nonchalance.

"That makes it worse, not better." He frowned as he studied her. As much as she enjoyed the shade of that amber, it was a bit unnerving having him look at her for so long. Like he could see all her secrets. "So what do you do when they leave you?"

"... I do a few runs and then head back to the room. Once I get there I watch cheesy christmas movies for a couple of hours until they come back. Usually it's not until late."

"Sorry for the delay folks." The same voice from earlier crackled over the speaker. "It will be about twenty minutes before we can get someone here to fix the problem. Then probably another ten for them to get it done. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Diane pushed her sleeve up to glance at her watch. It had already been a half hour. Meaning by the time it was all said and done she'd have spent an hour total stuck in a gondola with a stranger...

"Sounds like we'll be here for awhile yet." He spoke up as he stared at the speaker.

"Yeah." She wasn't nearly as disappointed with the news as she probably should have been. Diane liked talking to the ginger haired man. Even if he was a little pissy about being at the resort. "Sounds like it.

"So…" He glanced around the car. "Seeing as that's the case, um… what's your name?"

She blinked. "Oh. We haven't done that yet, have we?" She pulled off her glove and held out her hand with a bright smile. "I'm Diane."

"Harlequin." He removed his own glove and wrapped his hand around hers. His grip warm and firm against her cold one. A smile rested on his lips. "But my friends call me King, if you wanna do the same."

"King?" She tilted her head at the curious nickname. "How'd you get that?"

He shrugged easily. "King is in my last name. It started off as a joke but somehow has managed to stick over the years."

Diane hummed as she studied him. He _did_ kind of carry himself regally. She smiled. "It fits you, I think."

"Thanks," his cheeks flushed slightly as he looked out the window. King cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, his knee brushing against hers. "Do you always just come out here with your parents?"

"Yeah. It's suppose to be a family vacation." She rolled her amethyst eyes. "I end up spending most of today alone and some of tomorrow usually."

"One hell of a family vacation." He muttered barely masking the bite to his tone. "This is our first time out here." King swiftly changed the subject before she could say anything about his comment.

Diane found she was glad for it. Not having to defend her parents to someone was a nice change of pace. Even if King still technically counted as stranger, she didn't want him to think any less of her.

"I didn't think that I'd seen you around here before." She took the easy opening to study his face once more.

"Do you usually run into people you know?" The ginger quirked a brow at her as he leaned forward.

"Not all the time, but most days I do." She nodded as she tried to move closer to him without it being noticeable. "A lot of the families come back here every year just like mine does."

"No one worth your time?"

She made a face at his question.

King quickly backtracked. "I mean that you still spend most of your time alone. You haven't found anyone you like enough to hang out with?"

"Not really." She sighed. "Most are just stuck up rich kids who can't be bothered by anyone that won't 'better' the family by talking to."

"Well... you don't seem to fall into that category." He gave her a once over, clearly wondering just where she may or may not fit.

This was a fancy resort after all. People either had the money to come here annually or saved up a lot of money to get a once and a lifetime stay here. She figured he was in that second category, maybe feeding into the reasons he was so regretful about being here. Her family came here every year. They had the money. And she was sure he could put those pieces together.

She smiled ruefully, daring him to say anything. "You caught me on a good day."

"Lucky me." King returned her smile with a chuckle. Not at all put off by her.

Diane liked his laugh.

"Wanna hear a bad joke?" She blurted out foolishly wanting to hear him laugh more.

He blinked, caught off guard by her question. "Uh… sure?"

"Why do seals swim in salt water?" She fought the flush on her cheeks as she listed the first joke that came to her mind.

His lips quirked as attempted to keep a straight face. "Why?"

"Because pepper water makes them sneeze!"

He stared at her before busting out laughing. "That's horrible!" He spoke through his chuckles.

"Let's hear one from you then." The burnette huffed as she crossed her arms and pretended to be upset. Despite being extremely pleased with his reaction.

"Corny jokes huh?" He rubbed his chin as he glanced at the ceiling.

"Have to be winter themed!" Diane insisted. No way he'd know very many.

"What kind of math do snowy owls like?"

She furrowed her brows as she thought it over. Unable to come up with something she asked, "what?"

His eyes light up. "Owlgerbra."

She bursted into a fit of giggles. "That's even worse than mine! A math joke? Really!?" Diane beamed at him, happy he was going with her silly idea of telling jokes. They both could use the laughs.

"I think they are equally horrible." He commented as he watched her with a smile. "Your turn."

"Oh, is this a game now?" She challenged him with a sly smile.

"Only if you're okay with losing." He shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Diane was competitive by nature. The ginger didn't know what he was asking for. "It is so on, King. What do you call a reindeer with no eyes?"

"Not one of Santa's hopefully."

She giggled at his response, shaking her head. "No, that's not it. 'I have no eye deer.' get it?"

"I wish I didn't." He made a face somewhere between laughter and disgust as shook his head. "Okay, how about this one. What did the seal say when it swam into a concrete wall?"

"What?"

"Dam!"

Horrible jokes continued back and forth. They only paused to watch the sunset for a few minutes. She'd caught King peeking at her more then once during that time, a curious look on his features. She wished she knew what it meant. What he had been thinking about while looking at her with such a soft expression?

The gondola started moving again. Diane hadn't been able to hide the disappointment on her face. She swore King scowled just as deeply.

When they got off the lift, ready to go their separate ways down the slope, she found herself reluctant. She didn't want to part ways. Not yet.

"Do you… wanna go down a slope together?" She stepped onto her skis anxiously. Maybe she was being too bold.

"As long as it's an easy one, sure."

Her gaze snapped up, hopeful. "Really?" She bite her lip in an attempt to contain her excitement.

The amusement in his amber gaze told her she failed.

"Yeah," King smiled softly. The expression quickly dropped as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Just to warn you, though. I suck. Like really bad."

She giggled and his smile returned. "That's alright. I think I can manage an easy one for my last run of the night." She winked at him and he glanced away, a slight flush to his cheeks.

True to his word. King had sucked. Like really bad.

It took them twice the amount of time it should have to get down the slope. But Diane hadn't minded at all. The trip was filled with both her laughter and his own. By the time they reached the bottom, they were both breathless from their constant fits. The smiles on their faces just wouldn't quit.

She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun skiing.

"Wow. I can't believe how long that took us!" Diane shook her head. "If my parents knew I even went down an easy one like that, they'd be pissed. Throw in that it took so long and they may disown me." She joked as she bumped her shoulder against his side as they made their way back to the lodge.

He had been taller than she thought when they were sitting down. Almost eight inches of difference between them if she had to guess. The more time they'd spent together the more attracted to him she had become. That smile of his showed up more and more the farther down the slope they got. His witty humor and snide remarks kept her on her toes and he'd stumped her her more than once with his quick wit.

It had been a few short hours with him and Diane could honestly say one thing for sure.

She liked him. A lot.

"Hey! I told you I was bad." King reiterated as he threw a hand in the air, the other carrying his skis. "This is only my second time skiing and even if it wasn't. You saw me." He gave her a flat stare. "I'm a fucking clutz."

She bubbled with laughter as she recalled the numerous times he'd fallen down.

"Ugh," he groaned as he rubbed his the back of his arm, "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Probably," she hummed. "You're not going to be doing any skiing I'm pretty sure."

"Perfectly fine with me." He assured her swiftly. "I'll sit in my room and avoid those guys for the whole day. Very happily I might add."

She shook her head. "You're such a shut in, King."

"Oh trust me, I know, Diane."

She liked it when he said her name.

They returned their equipment together and walked back to the hotel. The two paused in the lobby, glancing around the area unsurely. He seemed just as reluctant as her to say goodbye.

"Well, thanks for hanging out with me today." Diane played with a piece of her ice crusted hair. Why did she have to meet him when she looked so bad? "I… had a lot of fun."

"Me too." King nodded his head with a smile.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime before we leave." She waved as she began to walk away.

A taste of complete dissatisfaction lingered in her mouth. She wished they could have talked more. That she'd given him her number at the very least. Why hadn't she given him her number? She liked him and now she might not see him ever again.

"Diane, wait!" He called after her before she got to far.

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Yeah?" She turned around.

"Uh, this may be really forward of me but um," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "if you don't have any plans tonight. You're more than welcome to hang out with me and my friends."

"So I can be your other wheel?" Diane teased with a wide grin. She rather liked the sound of that.

"No-no," he stuttered with a flush to his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that. Not like your my-my date or anything like that I just…" He took a deep breath, probably to calm his nerves. "You shouldn't have to be alone on your birthday."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Now she was the one who was shy. She tugged at the edge of her jacket. "I'd love to hang out with you and your friends tonight." She beamed brightly at him, hoping the heat on her face wasn't noticeable.

"Really?" He perked up immediately.

"Yes!"

"Great! I mean," he fidgeted adorably with his zipper, trying to cover his enthusiasm. She found it incredibly enduring. "Uh how about you meet us at room 306... In an hr?"

"Okay. Hand me your phone."He did as instructed. She entered her name and number before handing it back. "There, now if something changes, you can let me know. Like," her smile dipped, "if you change your mind about me coming."

"That won't happen." King told her without an ounce of hesitation. "I want you there. And while my friends are a bit…" he made a face as he searched for the word, "eccentric. They'll welcome you right in. Don't worry."

"Okay. Should I bring something? A drink or food?" She nibbled her lip, anxious.

"No. You being there is more than enough."

She flushed, nodding her head as she began to walk up the steps.

"See ya in an hour, Diane." He waved staying firmly put as she made her exit.

"See ya, King."

Once she rounded the corner, she sprinted down the hall to get to her room. She only had an hour to get ready. Not nearly enough time to try and correct King's first impression of her appearance. Diane stepped into the room, unsurprised to find the suite empty. She beelined to the right, going for her own private quarters. A giddy excitement began to take over her as she started stripping off all her layers.

King wanted her there.

Her heart fluttered.

This birthday had already been the best one out of the past five years. Diane couldn't wait to see where the rest of the night took her.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the first chapter folks! Now, just a warning, I did write a good chunk of this in the span of... three days or so at this point. My goal is to get this all finished and out around Christmas to New years since that is when this story takes place. Not sure I'll be able to manage it the way I want, but just a heads up if you see more mistakes from me then normal. I am editing this by myself so please be kind ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The second one will hopefully be up tomorrow or Christmas Eve!

Thanks for reading!

Luv~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This was it.

Diane stood outside of room 306, fist raised in the air, posed to knock.

Why was she so nervous?

She shifted the bottle of booze she held in her arm. A hopefully welcomed gift to the room full of strangers she was about to enter. King had told her she didn't need to bring anything. That her being there would be more than enough.

Diane wondered if he knew how sweet he was?

"Don't you dare."

Her brows furrowed. That voice sounded a lot like the ginger. She pressed her ear against the door to hear better.

"Why not?" A singsong voice replied. "Worried that it won't look good on her?"

"That's not the point here, asshole." Yep, that was definitely her gondola partner.

"Then what is the point, shorty?"

 _Shorty?_ Diane scowled as she recalled how tall King had been. He was a good head or more taller than her. Who was he talking to that called him shorty?

"I just met her today. Can we not scare her with your normal antics?" The ginger exasperated.

She could picture him running a hand through his hair. Something about the image calmed her nerves and a small smile crossed her face. Now was as good of time as any.

Diane knocked.

"She's here." Footsteps padded towards the door. King was the one speaking, so she assumed it was him. "Don't do anything weird, okay?"

"That's a tall order, King." A new voice commented with a laugh. Another male.

The door opened, revealing the ginger. He wore a simple dark gray sweater and dark washed jeans. He was skinnier than she thought he'd be. And even more handsome in real clothing. It had been hard to tell anything about him past his facial features with the number of layers he'd been wearing.

She probably didn't look like he imagined either if his slacked jaw was anything to go by. Diane had decided to wear a simple, oversized red sweater with black leggings.

"You actually came." He mumbled more to himself then to her.

Or maybe he was honestly just surprised to see her here and not by her appearance.

"Course I did, silly!" She tucked a piece of loose chocolate hair behind her ear, cursing the fact that she didn't have the time to style it properly. Hopefully she didn't look as much of a mess as she felt she did.

His lips thinned as he caught sight of the brown paper bag in her hand. "I told you, you didn't need to bring anything."

"I wanted to." She assured him quickly. "Felt weird showing up to a room full of strangers without brining something."

"Well there's only five of us." That small smile of his returned, making her want to melt.

That smile was one thing that hadn't changed from their short time together. Neither did how it made her feel.

"Right. Your other wheel reporting for duty." She winked, extremely pleased with herself when his cheeks darkened.

He shook his head and grabbed the bottle from her. "Shouldn't be too hard for you to handle." King stepped to the side, not denying her words this time. "Come on in."

They walked into an empty living room area. She was surprised to find the suite very similar to the one her and her parents stayed in. Diane furrowed her brows as she noticed the lack of people. She glanced up at him, confused. She knew she heard voices before. Where did everyone go?

The man at her side groaned. "Guys don-"

"Surprise!"

Diane jumped, startled by the sudden onslaught of voices. She pressed herself against King's side. Her hand looped under his arm and dug into the sleeve of his shirt as she half hid behind his shoulder.

"Happy birthday!" The four strangers continued with welcoming grins.

Her eyes widened, staring up at the man she clung to. "You told them it was my birthday?"

"Uh…" He shifted nervously, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe?"

"He totally did!" The blonde male explained with a smug smile directed at King.

The blonde man appeared ready to add onto the statement when the woman with silver hair next to him pinched his arm.

The silverette at the blonde's side gave him a warning look. She was beautiful with calming aqua eyes and a curvy figure much like her own and just a few inches shorter. Her silver hair hung in a loose braid down to the middle of her back, bangs covering her right eye. A form hugging light blue sweater clung to her frame and tight jeans did the same.

She walked up to Diane with an extended hand. A sweet smile on her soft features. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth, and the loud blonde is my boyfriend, Meliodas."

"Yo!" Meliodas greeted with a nod. He had a head of unruly gold hair, sticking up every direction. He had bright emerald eyes and wore a dark forest green sweater with jeans.

"Nice to meet you guys." Diane greeted with a large smile even as she pressed herself closer to King's side anxiously. His gaze flickered to her. She pretended not to see it. "I'm Diane."

"Those two would be my little sister, Elaine," King introduced the others with a wave of his hand, "and that ugly oaf would be her boyfriend, Ban."

"Harlequin!" His sister chided.

Elaine had straight blonde hair that fell just above her shoulder. Her frame far more petite then Elizabeth's, probably barely breaking five feet and thin. A few of her features were similar to King's. Like her nose and her eyes. Her shade was closer to a honey then King's amber, though.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to say that?" Elaine placed her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"That Ban's an ugly guy?" King responded without missing a beat.

Diane squeezed his arm by accident, forgetting she still held it, in an effort to relieve the laugh that wanted to escape her. Clearly, he was attempting to distract her. To ease any tension she felt about being here. His lips twitched as he glanced down at her, amber eyes full of warmth. She momentarily got distracted until Elaine spoke again.

"Well yes, that too," she suddenly looked ashamed, "I was more referring to the little sister part…"

"I'll try not to be offended, Elaine." Ban rolled his eyes before taking a swig of beer.

Ban was the tallest of the group, almost seven feet, and definitely the one King had been talking to before she knocked on the door. He wore a blood red sweatshirt and black pants. He had long, spiked up pale blue hair.

King cast his sister a dubious expression. "But you _are_ my little sister. I don't know why you think that three-year difference is just going to suddenly disappear."

That statement made Diane ponder something she hadn't thought of before. _Just how old is King?_

Diane assumed that they had been the same age. But looking around the room, all of them could be except for Ban being older. Her face lingered on the ginger's. King didn't seem any older than her but neither did Elaine.

"Cut the sibling bullshit would cha?" Meliodas shook his head at them. "We have a guest. And a birthday girl at that! I see she came bearing gifts even!" He studied the bag in King's hands with great interest.

The ginger pulled the bottle out, so he could read the label. He nodded his head, seemingly impressed with her selection as he gave her a small smile. "Oh, I think she'll be your new best friend by bringing this one, Mel."

"Oh yeah!?" Meliodas reached for the bottle excitedly. "Let me see!"

Ban pushed the blonde aside. He bent down, peering at Diane with curious red eyes. "So.~ Just how much is he paying you?"

"Ban!" Elaine tugged at his shirt, clearly displeased.

"Excuse you?" Diane challenged him with an unimpressed glare, grip tightening on King's arm once again. No wonder the ginger had been in such a bitter mood before. Hanging out with this guy was putting her in an irritable state and she just met him. "Just what exactly are you asking me, Ban?"

"How much King here is paying you." Ban poked a finger at the silently fuming man at her side. "Cause no way I'm buying that crock that he met you when he got stuck in the gondola."

"And why not?"

"Because. You're too good looking to be seen with him, obviously have some fire to ya, and," Ban started listing off reasons, "he's boring. King's King and never had much luck with women like you." He shrugged as if everything he said was fact and not offending in the least.

Diane pursed her lips, releasing King's arm so she could put both hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the much taller man.

"Women like me, huh? Well since you seem to know my type _so_ well, you should know that I'm very capable of judging character for myself." She poked Ban's chest harshly, the man's eyebrows shooting up. "And you aren't much of a challenge to figure out. You're a jerk."

Ban's expression blanked, and his tone flattened. "You've known me for two minutes."

"More than enough time to see you're a pompous ass." She huffed, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

Bans gaze shifted to King, confusion apparent. "What did I do?"

"You insulted her, idiot." The ginger scowled at him. He placed a hand at the small of her back, barely touching her, but clearly wanting to offer comfort. "Sorry about him. Ban's a blunt moron."

"And what that means is," Meliodas took over the reins, "he's just a little surprised with how good looking you are in comparison to our ginger friend here."

"What are you talking about?" She studied King's alluring features and then made a face at the other two men. "King's hot."

The ginger's face darkened at her words and she realized maybe she shouldn't have come right out and said that.

Elizabeth giggled and shook her head. "Yes, King is very attractive. Don't listen to Ban and Meliodas. The three of them have been really good friends for years." The silverette assured her with a small smile. "They just treat each other oddly sometimes."

"Most times." Elaine quipped as she stepped up to Diane's free side. "Took me a year before I figured out that Ban and Harlequin don't actually hate each other as much as they lead everyone to believe."

"No, I definitely do." King quickly insisted. The color still stained his cheeks.

"All talk." Elaine whispered to Diane with an affectionate roll of her eyes.

The brunette laughed lightly.

"Alright, enough of that." King grumbled, pulling the bottle out of the bag. "Why don't we open this up?"

"Yes!" Meliodas and Ban high fived as soon as they saw what she brought.

"She brought good booze and has the balls to stand up this scary motherfucker," Meliodas tapped his knuckles against Ban's chest," she's good in my book!" The blonde man laughed, giving her a kind smile.

They all gathered around the coffee table. Meliodas, Ban and Elaine sat on the couch. While the rest of them took the floor. Six shot glasses were already set out.

"If there's one thing I know, it's good booze," Diane boasted as she took a spot next to King, Elizabeth off to her other side.

"Well at least we know she's old enough." Ban commented unscrewing the top.

"Not necessarily true." Meliodas pointed out as he held up one of the empty glasses, eager for a drink. "She coulda stole this from her parents. It _is_ some really good stuff."

Diane quirked a brow as they passed the bottle to King. "Are you guys really worried if I'm of legal drinking age?"

"It's their roundabout way of asking how old you are." King explained as he poured a drink for himself and her. He gave his friends a flat stare. "Which really isn't any of their business."

"Hey," Meliodas shrugged his shoulders, "just looking out for you buddy."

"Well I don't need-"

"I'm 22," Diane cut King off with a teasing smile. This gave her an easy way to figure out how old everyone was. "Since you all seem to be wondering." Her gaze lingered on King. If she knew him better, she would have thought he was relieved.

"Ahh," Elaine pouted from across the table. She brought her eyes to the blonde woman. "I'm still the baby."

"Just barely Elaine," Elizabeth consoled her before turning to Diane. "She's not 22 until March. I'm 22 as well." The silverette informed her with a hand to her chest. "Are you in your last year of college too then?"

"You bet!" Diane returned with a grin. She was glad that she had guessed right about them being near the same age. If she had the chance later, she'd ask the girls about their majors. But right now, she had more pressing matters. "So," she leaned against the coffee table to study King more closely, "you're 25?"

His eyes searched hers for a few seconds before responding. "In April."

So older than her by almost three years.

"Hopefully he's not too much of an old fart for ya~," Ban belted out a laugh.

"Meliodas is older than I am!" King tore his gaze from hers to yell at the pale blue haired man.

"I'm not the topic of interest here." The blonde countered.

"I don't want to be either!"

"Too bad," the other men said flatly.

King scowled, ready to fire something back at them. Diane squeezed his hand under the table, stopping his words. His eyes snapped to hers and she smiled.

"Ah, give him a break guys." She looked at the two men across from them. "As much as I find his denial enduring, I wanna play a drinking game!"

"Yes!" Ban and Meliodas shouted.

"Wow…" Elaine tilted her head, staring at her and King in awe.

"Right?" Elizabeth commented with a tiny smile as she stared at them as well.

"What?" Diane scrunched up her nose as she glanced between the two women.

"You ask," Elizabeth insisted as she finished her drink, "you're his sister. It'll seem less rude coming from you."

A teasing little smirk settled over Elaine's lips. "Did King make you in a lab? Because you're fitting in perfectly."

"Uh… nope." Diane felt herself flush even as a giddiness spread through her. They liked her. They thought she fit in. "Pretty sure I was conceived the good old fashion way as far as I know. And really…" she made a face, "I don't want to ask otherwise."

They laughed.

"Wait a minute, in a lab?" The brunette looked up at the ginger. "Just what do you do for a living?"

"Ah, well…" he shifted anxiously in his spot, not meeting her eye.

"He's not gunna wanna tell you~." Ban insisted, downing another shot.

"You'll think he's a nerd." Meliodas added following the pale blue haired man's lead.

"Which he is." Ban grinned crookedly.

Diane ignored them in favor of studying him. King still glancing away with red ears.

"You don't need to be ashamed of whatever it is you do. I already think you're hot, remember?" She bumped her shoulder against his. When he finally looked at her she winked. "Pretty sure you working in a lab isn't going to change that."

"I'm a… chemical engineer." He mumbled.

She blinked, completely caught off guard. Apparently, he was a lot smarter than she initially gave him credit for.

"Welp, I lucked out. Attractive, funny, _and_ smart. I may never find another one like you." She said it in a joking manner, but she very much meant every word.

"He's one of a kind, that's for sure." His sister hummed with a proud smile.

"Can we just start that drinking game now?" King asked dryly.

Completely contradicting the gentleness he used to tentatively link their hands together underneath the table. God, she hoped she wasn't blushing. And that her palms didn't feel sweaty. And thank the higher power that she remembered to put lotion on her shriveled winter hands, so they were soft.

"Hold up. We gotta change first." Meliodas grinned slyly as everyone got up from the coffee table except for her and King.

"No." The ginger objected instantly. A firmness took over his features as he glared at the men. His hand squeezed hers before letting go to stand up. "I told you guys we weren't going to do that."

"Majority vote agreed otherwise." Meliodas sang merrily.

Diane followed everyone up just as Elizabeth handed her something velvety with a mischievous smile.

"You do not have to wear that." King told her swiftly as she held out the red material. A small Santa dress. "Really. Please don't feel like you have to. This was a stupid idea they all got in their heads months ago."

She looked at the material in her hand, not at all opposed to wearing it if he was going to wear something as well. "Are you dressing up?" She asked shyly.

"Uh... well..." He blinked at her, as if not expecting her to go with it at all.

"Yes, he is!" Meliodas joined them, wrapping an arm around King's shoulders. "In fact, you'll be the only one not dressed up if you don't wear it."

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth scolded from beside the brunette. "Don't pressure her!"

"I'm not," the blonde told her innocently, "just telling her how it is."

"Girls probably scared she won't be able to pull it off." Ban commented dryly.

"Excuse me." Diane spun on her heel, glaring up at the man. "What was that?"

A crooked grin spread across the tall man's lips. "You heard me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I'll more than just pull this off." She shook the outfit in front of his face. "I'll fucking rock it!" Diane stomped towards the bedroom after Elaine. Elizabeth followed behind her.

"Man," she heard Meliodas laugh, "only you could find a girl with that kind of fire by accident, King."

Elizabeth shut the door, so Diane couldn't hear the ginger's response.

"You're a really good sport for doing this." The silverette stated her with a sweet smile. Elaine was already in the bathroom changing.

"Not a big deal," she shrugged, "it's kinda fun that you guys are so into the Christmas spirit and... You've already made me feel really welcomed. So... thanks for that." Diane tugged at her sweater self-consciously.

"Of course!" Elizabeth grinned brightly. Her upbeat attitude really made Diane feel comfortable. "Any friend of King's is a friend of ours. Though…" she giggled, momentarily biting her lip before tilting her head to the side. A mischievous spark light up her eyes. "He may have intentions to see you as more than that."

Hope swelled in her chest. She looked at the bathroom door before walking closer to her new acquaintance to whisper. "Between you and me. I sure hope so." Diane winked with a sly smile.

Elizabeth laughed again. "One more little secret… between friends?" Her voice was soft, cautious.

"Yes!" Diane nodded her head eagerly, enjoying the idea of being friends with someone as kind and sweet as Elizabeth.

"This whole party like get together was King's idea." The silverette told her with twinkling eyes. "We were all going to kind of do our own thing, but he insisted we hang out together and meet you. To show you a good time for your birthday."

Her heart skipped a beat at the new information. "He… he really did that for me?"

Elaine stepped out of the bathroom then and Elizabeth went to change next. The silverette cast Diane one last meaningful glance before disappearing behind the door.

"This is probably really weird," Elaine started as soon as the other woman was gone. The small blonde woman pulled anxiously at the hem of her red velvet Santa skirt. "Thank you for bringing my brother out of his shell today."

"I really didn't do anything." Diane denied with a shake of her head, a blush climbing to her cheeks. Hearing it from one of King's friends was one thing, hearing it from his sister was another.

"You may think that but, he's been in a bad mood since we got here yesterday and… well" she looked away guilty, "I may not have been as supportive today as I could have been."

Diane recalled what King had seen about his sister and Ban making out in front of him.

"If it weren't for you, Harlequin likely would have stayed in his room tonight instead of coming to hang out with us." Elaine unknowingly confirmed what Elizabeth had been saying. "We kind of dragged him on this trip… He didn't want to come."

"I know," Diane cut her off before she could get any further, "he told me."

"He did?" Her eyes widened.

The brunette nodded.

"Huh," a thoughtful expression took over her features, "that's unexpected. I'm glad he did though."

Diane shifted awkwardly. Was it so odd for King to tell her such a thing? Yes, it probably was. Perhaps it had been something a little too personal? She figured that it was. Her situation was probably a bit too personal as well to share now that she thought about it.

"And," Elaine continued when she didn't respond, "I know Ban seemed insensitive but... he really is just looking out for Harlequin. Like Elizabeth and I mentioned earlier. They don't hate each other and the three of them are good friends. At the beginning I think they started off bickering like that and now, well, they just don't know how to stop it."

Diane laughed. "I don't think they'd want to even if they could!"

"You're probably right," Elaine shook her head affectionately at the thought.

Thinking of the past made her curious. The few shots she had making her even more brave than normal.

The brunette pursed her lips. "Is it… can I...?"

"Alright, Diane. Hurry and change!" Elizabeth commented as she came out cutting off her thought.

She quickly dipped to the bathroom thankful Elizabeth had shown up when she did. That wasn't something she should be asking Elaine anyways. If Diane really wanted to know, it was a question for King. But, most importantly...

It was none of her business what had happened between King and his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: MERRY (belated) CHRISTMAS! I'm so sorry I'm late on this. I had really wanted to post it Christmas Eve since that was Diane's birthday, but the day got super busy. And then when I tried to post yesterday before bed, fanfiction decided it didn't want to accept ANYTHING I was trying to upload/copy and paste in. It's still not working now and I ended up having to edit an existing document to even get this chapter out. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and there aren't too many mistakes! I've gone through it a lot but editing your own work is always a little tricky ;)

Thank you guys so much for reading! I should be back with the next chapter in a few days!

Luv~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diane dressed swiftly.

A nagging thought kept bothering her.

 _This was a stupid idea they all got in their heads months ago._ King's voice rang through her mind.

She couldn't help but wonder if that was before or after King and his girlfriend broke up. They did have an extra outfit with. What were the chances of that unless they had all planned it together? The six of them.

Diane frowned as she realized that probably was the case. The fact that they had this dress with them had to have been an accident.

This outfit wasn't originally intended for her.

Her stomach churned. A fit of jealousy hit her.

She shook her head, hoping to push the thought and feeling from her mind. A renewed determination to rock the Santa outfit took over her. Maybe it wasn't any of her business about where this outfit came from or who King had dated and what had happened. Those were things she couldn't control.

But she _could_ control how smoking she looked. Making sure King wouldn't be thinking of his ex when he saw her in this dress. Making sure she distracted him enough that he wouldn't even have a chance. Making sure she was his sole focus for the night.

Diane studied herself in the mirror.

The outfit was a typical sexy Santa suit. A short, red velvet dress with white fur lining the bottom and top paired with black stockings up to her mid thigh and white long gloves past her elbows. A simple black silk scarf tied around her neck, completing her outfit.

A smug smile tugged at her lips as she realized the dress was a bit snug on her. Normally not a good thing but in this case she relished in it. Her chest was bigger than whoever this had been for. That gave her a sense of pride.

When she exited the bathroom, she noticed the other girls already gone. She poked her head in the living room. The couples off to the side as King stood in the kitchen with a beer.

He wore a loose fitting Santa jacket and pants. It looked as odd as it did adorable on him. The ginger man was obviously too tall and too thin to find something more form fitting.

Her amethyst eyes cast one more glance at the talking couples, assuring herself they were busy. She took a deep breath before she strolled over to King. He caught sight of her and his jaw slacked. The beer bottle almost slipped from his hand. He quickly set it down as she rounded the counter.

"So?" Diane fought back a smile at his wide eyed stare as she stopped a few feet away. "What do you think?"

She spun around, skirt flying up slightly. She was so glad she wore the black cheeksters tonight. Not that King could see them given his height on her. But… well maybe he'd see them later.

A pleasant heat began to build in her as his amber eyes examined her. His cheeks flushed. He met her gaze and gulped. "Uh, well, you… really…" King ran a hand through his hair, "you look, I mean… wow."

"You're welcome!~" Ban shouted as he snickered by the living room window. He bent down to whisper something in Elaine's ear. The girl giggled, shaking her head.

They both ignored the pale blue haired man.

"Is that a good wow?" Diane teased, tilting her head so her hair fell over her bare shoulder.

"Definitely." King nodded slowly.

"That's it, huh?" She sauntered closer, enjoying the way she had his undivided attention.

Something in his eyes shifted as she stopped in front of him. "I'm not sure any other thoughts I have are appropriate to say." He admitted lowly, voice a bit husky. His hands twitched at his side. As if he yearned to touch her.

A smug smile danced across her lips as a satisfying thrill went up her spine. "You look pretty good yourself."

Her gloved fingers walked up the white fur of his jacket before pressing her hand flat against his heart. The brunette stood up on her tiptoes and his hands settled on her waist to give her stability. She paused, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her for a little longer. Diane wished they could stay like this. Her arms wrapped around his neck to help pull herself up closer to his ear.

"I look forward to exploring those other thoughts you have later." She purred seductively.

She stepped back, his hands lingering on her hips and then falling to his side. A spark lite up his amber eyes. Diane bit her lip enticingly as she winked at him. She spun around before she could see his expression, knowing how hard it would be to resist him if she saw any want in his eyes. As much as she would like to go somewhere more private with King, he threw her a party. And she damn sure was going to enjoy it.

"So, we playing a drinking game or what?" Diane walked up to the kitchen table, noticing the liquor she brought as well as cards and a dice box.

"Yep!" Meliodas chirped, leading Elizabeth to the kitchen table. He and Ban took the heads of the table while Elizabeth and Elaine sat by their boyfriends, claiming one side of the table. This left the other for King and Diane. "Let's play a little Liar's Dice."

"I thought you wanted to drink tonight." King quirked a brow at Meliodas as he sat down next to him.

"I do!" The blonde man assured him.

"Then we should probably play something else, don't you think?"

Diane scowled. "Why? Liar's dice is pretty good at getting everyone."

"Not Mel," King explained with a shake of his head. It was as if their kitchen exchange had never happened as he looked at her. "Guy has the best damn poker face I've ever seen. The only one who can ever seem to get him is Elizabeth."

The silverette smiled. "You guys just can't pick up on the little tells like I can."

"Don't think we want to, Ellie." Ban belted out a laugh. The man already seemed well on his way to being drunk.

They played a few rounds and it quickly became apparent that Meliodas was scary good at the game. Diane thanked her lucky stars that King had taken the seat next to the blonde, pinning him between the ginger and Elizabeth. Between the two of them, they managed to get Meliodas a few times. Much to the blonde man's annoyance.

Everyone was feeling pretty good when it happened.

"Shit," King cursed as a dice rolled off the edge of the table.

"You suck!" Ban laughed loudly as the ginger scowled.

"Oh, shut up." He snapped as he pushed the chair back. King dropped to his hands and knees, gaze flickering to Diane's for a split second before he disappeared.

Diane's heart started pounding. Something in his eyes sparked that same fire from earlier. It was as sly as she had ever seen King thus far and it made her excited.

His hand was on her ankle and she almost jumped. His fingers slid higher up her calf and Diane wished her damn socks weren't acting as a barrier between them. He lifted her leg up and set it back down. The dice must have been by her.

King popped his head back up, setting the dice on the table. He looked as if nothing had happened. But she noticed the pink to his cheeks and a small uptick to his lips. Maybe she was imagining it.

"You dropped the dice, gotta drink!" Meliodas informed him with a grin. King did as told and then pushed the box over to the blonde.

A few more rounds had passed when it happened again.

King dropped the dice.

He crawled under the table once more and her thighs tightened in anticipation, hoping he'd touch her again. He didn't disappoint. His hand pressed against the inside of her knee as he looked around for the dice. He hummed and she could almost feel the vibrations through her. Diane bit the inside of her lip as his fingers trailed just a little higher.

"Need help," Elizabeth asked kindly from the other side of the table.

Thankfully she didn't move.

Both girls across the table from her had pink cheeks. The game clearly getting to them and both were having a tough time sitting next to their boyfriends who were obviously more seasoned drinkers.

"No, no," King responded smoothly, not a hitch to his tone like there should have been as his finger almost brushed against her skin before pulling back. "I think I got it."

He squeezed her thigh before letting go. This time when he resurfaced, the uptick to his lips was much more noticeable.

She licked her lips, drawing his attention. She quirked a brow, silently asking, _are you sure this is a game you wanna play?_

King merely smiled, took his shot and slid her the dice box.

It was so on.

Diane followed his example, letting a few rounds pass before dropping the dice. She got to the floor, sending King a sultry look over her shoulder before searching for the small cube. It was easy enough to find, by Elizabeth's foot. She grabbed it. Diane bit her lip as she decided just how to get back at the ginger. She pushed his pants leg up, running her gloved hand against the inside of his leg, getting to his knee before retreating.

She pulled back up, making sure to place her hand on his thigh as she stood. It made it look like she needed his help to balance. Which she almost did. They had been playing this game for awhile.

The game went on. The two trading every other few rounds for who dropped the dice. Their hands sliding higher and higher up the other person's leg. King had touched the sliver of skin between her dress and stocking. Diane had ran her hand very near to the apex of his leg. It was almost time for King's turn and she was almost shaking in her seat from anticipation. This time he'd have to go under her skirt. Assuming he followed the riskier and riskier rise of his hands up her legs.

King dropped the dice, feigning a heavy sigh as he once again went under the table.

His hands were almost immediately on her thighs. Diane glanced lazily around the table, all the others groused in conversation. She subtly opened her legs just a little wider. His hands began pulling down one of her stockings, stopping just before her knee. She frowned, confused and a little disappointed.

Until his lips pressed against the inside of her thigh.

She inhaled sharply, very mindful of the table full of people, as his lips grazed farther up her leg. All too quickly he pulled her sock back up. Diane did her best not to openly pout.

"Man," Meliodas commented airly as King reappeared from underneath the table, "you two sure are dropping those dice a lot." A knowing look rested on his features. One that was missed by everyone but them.

They both looked away, fighting their own blushes.

Neither dropped the dice again.

A few hours passed. Filled with drinking, eating and much laughter. It was about 11:30 when King tried to pull her away from their spot gathered around the kitchen table. They had switched to a card game a few hours ago.

Diane pouted up at him, not ready to stop having fun. "Why?"

"I…" he shifted anxiously, "wanna give you something back in my room."

"The D!" Ban and Meliodas belted out together, falling off their chairs in laughter.

"No you morons!" King shouted at them with flushed cheeks.

Diane smirked up at him as the heat he'd caused while playing dice returned. "What if that's what I want?"

King's cheeks flushed darker. Lust clearly passed through his eyes, even as most of the room laughed at his expense. God how she hoped that they were going back to his room to do just that.

"Ew!" Elaine squealed hiding her face in her hands.

"Well, don't keep the lady waiting, King!" Meliodas struggled to say through his laughter as him and Ban now stood on either side of the ginger. They patted his back harshly.

"Better get a move on before she wises up." Ban locked the man in a noogie.

"Knock it off!" King struggled against his hold. He grabbed Diane's hand and she eagerly followed him towards the door.

"You guys are horrible!" Elizabeth chastised even as she struggled to contain a giggle. "Diane you are wonderful though. It was really nice meeting you!" The silverette called after the disappearing two. "I hope we'll see you again!"

"You guys too! Let's girls hit up the spa one day here!" Diane answered merrily.

"Yes! Assuming of course that King's going to share you!" Elaine called after her.

"I'm not." King told them all with a barely contained smile. His statement got him another round of laughter. "See ya drunks tomorrow."

"Bye!"

"Have fun you two!"

"Be safe!"

King shut the door with a shake of his head. He kept her hand in his as he lead her to the elevator.

"Your friends are a lot of fun!" Diane told him with a wide smile. "I can't remember the last time I laughed as much as I have today."

"I knew you'd get along with them," he made a face, "just not that well." They stepped into the elevator.

"Ah, don't pout." She wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as the door closed. "Or are you mad at me?"

He quirked a brow, a hand resting at the small of her back, urging her closer. "Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I… I don't know… I'm a bit much… aren't I?" She dropped her forehead against his chest. The alcohol humming through her system causing a sudden bout of self consciousness. What if she was overreading him? What if he didn't really like her as much as she liked him?

"You're kidding, I hope." His voice was stern, hand pressing flat against her back, the other resting on her hip. "You just spent hours with me and my very odd friends, Diane. You aren't too much of anything except…"

"Except?" She lifted her head to look up at him.

The elevator door opened.

"Come on." He tugged her along with him.

"King," she whined as she followed behind him. "Tell me!"

He said nothing as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door at the very end of the hall. He pulled her in, shutting it swiftly behind them before pushing her up against the wall.

Her heart began to beat loudly against her chest. Diane dug her hands into the front of his Santa jacket. His fingers brushed against the bare skin between her skirt and thigh. She arched her back, her breathing became heavy.

"You aren't too much of anything except…" He leaned in, lips nearing her neck. She readily tilted to the side, hoping he'd do what she wanted without her having to say a word. "Beautiful." He mumbled against the shell of her ear. He pressed his lips gently underneath.

Diane pulled him closer.

"Funny." Another feather light kiss.

She ran a hand up the back of his neck to his hair.

"Smart." More pressure this time.

His leg pressed between her own.

"Fierce." His kiss went lower, harder.

Diane groaned.

He trailed his lips back up her neck. "And sexy," he mumbled huskily against her ear.

"King," she breathed heavily. Hips rocking against his leg. "More" she pleaded.

He pulled back to look at her, a seductive grin resting on his lips.

Was this really the same man she met in the gondola? The one who was so bitter about being here. Now that she thought about it though, ever since they started telling those corny jokes he hadn't been. King had been nothing but a gentleman up until she started really flirting with him back in the room. Then it had been like he was another person, teasing her underneath the table. As if he'd just been waiting for her to give him some kind of sign.

It excited her that he seemed to have a different side to him.

Diane's hand tugged gently at the hair at the nape of his neck. She bit her lip as she looked up at that smile.

His fingers fiddled with the hem of her skirt, switching between pushing it up to touch her skin and letting it fall back down. King leaned closer, whispering out his desire, "I want to kiss you, if that's alright?"

"Yes." She mumbled. She was hoping for far more than a kiss tonight, but it was a good place to start.

He cupped her cheek and lowered himself further. She raised on her tiptoes to meet him. Their lips brushed, a timid touch at first and Diane was reminded that this man had a shy side to him. One she found just as enduring as the confident one.

She pressed against his lips more fully, gently urging him to do the same. His arm wrapped around waist as he pulled her closer. The kiss grew more passionate with each passing second. Diane was quickly losing herself to it.

He leaned back, breathing heavily. "H-hold on a sec." He unwrapped her arms from him reluctantly.

"Why?" She all but whined. Diane couldn't believe he was stopping there. She wanted more.

"I have to give you something before midnight." He explained as he walked away.

Without King distracting her, Diane finally became aware of her surroundings. He had managed to get a large studio suite on the top floor. The picture of luxury with a view to match. The mountains glowed with lights lining the slopes. A few people even looked to be on a few late night runs. The resort had unusually long hours compared to most. Perhaps why it was so popular and expensive.

Which brought Diane to wonder, _Just how is he able to afford a room like this?_ Because even if he made good money being a chemical engineer. Getting a room such as this was difficult. Not to mention extremely pricey.

She quirked a brow following after him to the bed in the middle of the room. "I don't think it matters _when_ you give it to me." A sly smile spread across her face.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Keep playing this game and it'll be sooner rather than later."

She hummed.

He returned to his task, digging around a drawer and pulling out a poorly wrapped box. King held up the present to her.

"What… what is this?" She sat on the bed and looked up at him curiously.

"It's a… birthday gift." He glanced away sheepishly.

Her heart swelled with affection for the man standing in front of her. "You got me a gift?"

"It's nothing special, trust me. I just grabbed something from the giftshop after we parted ways earlier today. I wanted you to have something to open." He joined her on the bed.

"You got me a gift and threw me a party." She couldn't believe it. She knew the man for less than twelve hours and he had already done more than most boyfriends she had in the past.

He flushed, eyes wide. "I-I…"

"Elizabeth told me. When we were changing into these." She gestured down at her dress. "Do you have any idea how considerate you are?" She started crawling towards him. He retreated until his back was against the headboard. "And how much _I_ appreciate that and… want to jump you for it?"

He gulped reaching to tap the box. "Open first. Your birthday is almost over."

Diane glanced at the clock. 11:56.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, sitting on the back of her legs with an excited smile.

She tore the paper off and opened the box with cation. What she saw inside made her pause. Carefully she took out the small item.

"It's a... gondola." Tears began to form in her eyes as she studied the palm sized ornament. Almost a perfect replica of the one the resort had.

"Yeah. I, uh, thought it fit with how we met and all. I mean, I know it's kind of stupid but I thought, well," he shifted anxiously, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, "at least this way you'd remember me. I went ahead and got one for myself too." He gestured at the matching ornament on the nightstand.

She blinked back her tears and set it gently down on the nightstand. Next to his.

"Oh god, you're crying. Is it that bad?"

Diane threw her arms around him in a hug, pressing him back against the headboard. "No you idiot. It's perfect."

He sighed, clearly relieved as he wrapped his arms around her. "Good. I was worried you'd think it's stupid."

"Are you kidding." She straddled his hips as she sat up. "It's the most thoughtful gift I've gotten in years."

King didn't respond as he sat up. Even with her sitting on his lap, he was still a few inches taller. Placing a hand on her cheek, thumb brushing against her skin idly. His other rested on the small space between the hem of her dress and thigh high stocking. His expression was serene, content as he looked at her.

Diane couldn't recall a time when anyone had looked at her with such admiration.

"I like you, Diane," he told her quietly, "a lot more than I should. If it weren't for the easy feeling that booze you brought was giving me, I wouldn't be telling you this."

"I really like you too, Harlequin." She confessed with a wide, giddy grin. She _hadn't_ been reading to much into his actions. He liked her.

He studied her, probably looking for any indication she was lying as his hand dropped from her face. "This is going really fast." It seemed more of a statement to himself then to her.

She answered anyway. "Maybe. But oh well." Diane shrugged. "I've never been one to hold back."

"That I can believe." He smiled softly. He studied her face, pausing only for a moment before asking, "got anywhere else to be tonight?"

Excitement coursed through her. "Nope." She began fiddling with the buttons on his jacket. "You got something in mind?"

"You did want to hear what I thought of you in this outfit, right?" He asked with a small smirk as his one hand pushed up her skirt. The other moved to the back of her neck.

Diane bit her lip and nodded. Recalling the expression and tone of voice he'd used.

"You sure?" He teased. "It may take awhile to… properly relay."

She moaned, feeling pressure between her thighs. The spark in his eyes was driving her crazy. Those lips she'd already felt pressed against her skin only made her crave them even more. Diane knew even if she did have plans, nothing would take her away from this moment right now.

She returned his smirk with one of her own.

"Good thing I've got all night."

* * *

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! I hope you all had a good one! Any fun resolutions out there? I didn't really have one until I started writing this author's note, but I think mine will be to finish every open story that I have right now. Which includes this short one (by comparison) and three very long projects of Destiny, Genie, and DTM. 2018 shall be the year of writing! And of course all the fantastic things that are coming out for the seven deadly sins will be sure to give me an unlimited supply of inspiration XD.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for reading!

p.s. Ignore Ban and Meliodas' crude sense of humor. Those two have just a little too much fun when they get together ;)

p.s.s Anyone played Liar's Dice before? It's a fun game but damn if it isn't dangerous. Especially when you play with someone like Meliodas. Basically the point of the game is to convince the player next to you that you're telling the truth about what the dice read under the box. Of course there is more rules to it but that's an extremely vague overview. Hence why Meliodas would cause some trouble ;)

See ya guys next chapter!

Luv~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Adult content in the chapter below peeps... That is all.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

King pulled her in.

Their lips locked eagerly together.

By the time they seperated, Diane's head was spinning. They stayed close, breath mingling. Slowly she opened her eyes and admired his features once again. It seemed like the flecks of brown had multiplied, making the amber shade even darker as he stared at her. The freckles were almost non existent in the pale lighting of the room.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his voice echoing in the silent room as he tucked a peice of hair behind her ear.

Diane felt herself flush. "You said that already."

"Is that so?" He teased with a small smile.

She nodded.

He flipped her over. "I'm sure I'll be saying it again." He told her, slowly pulling off one of her stockings, making sure his fingers glided across the newly bared skin as he did so. "Among some others."

Diane nibbled her lip, letting her head lull back and eyes slip close as she enjoyed his hands against her. He moved to her other stocking, repeating the both excruciating and delightfully slow pace.

"There's a reason I didn't want you to wear this." He admitted as his hands fluttered back up to her thighs.

"And that is?" Diane raised herself up onto her elbows so she could look at him better.

"I already had a hard time keeping my hands off you." He emphasized his point by squeezing the flesh under his hands. "Seeing you in this," he tugged at the hem of her dress, "pretty much damned me."

"Inappropriate thoughts?" She winked at him with a sly smile.

"For a woman I just met? Extremely." He nodded, eyes narrowing as he leaned forward and captured her lips. "The game gave me a little opportunity to test the waters, though."

"Is that what you were doing?" Diane laughed breathlessly as his hands moved further up. "Not fair at all by the way."

He grinned. "Didn't like my game?"

"I liked your game _too_ much." She confessed as her thighs tightened around his leg. "You have no idea how bad I wanted you. But…" she took a deep breath. "You threw me a party. I had to make sure I enjoyed it."

"And did you?" He asked as he lowered himself down her body. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her leg, right where he'd left off during the game.

"Very much so," she breathed shakily. "Think I'll enjoy this even more, though."

"I hope so." He hummed against her thigh.

Diane leaned back as he continued his path towards her center. Her eyes slid shut as he kissed high and inside the top of her legs. She jumped, moaning openly as his tongue dipped beneath her black cheeksters.

"King." She breathed. Another swipe of his tongue. "Harlequin." She groaned as her hands tangled in his hair.

"Yeah?" He paused, raising himself to look at her. That smug smirk on his lips was just too much.

"Take this damn dress off." Diane instructed as she sat up, fingers already tugging at the black silk scarf around her neck.

He followed her lead, hands gripping the bottom of her dress and pulling it over her head. She wasted no time pulling him into a kiss as soon as he tossed it aside. His fingers grazed up her spine, reaching for her matching black bra.

"Hold on." Diane stopped him with a small frown. "You're wearing way to much clothing in comparison with me."

"I don't mind." King mumbled against her neck.

"Well I do." She started fiddling with his buttons hidden within the white fur of his jacket. She paused as she heard something crinkle in his coat. "What was that?"

"No idea." King frowned as he sat back on his legs to investigate. He reached into the pocket of his santa jacket. "What the…"

And pulled out a strip of condoms.

Diane couldn't help but laugh at the look of bewilderment on his face. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Because they aren't mine?" He quirked a brow at her, confusion heavy in his tone.

"You really expect me to believe that?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's fine that you were expecting us to get to this point. I'm glad one of us was prepared."

"No, Diane, really. These aren't mine." He explained more firmly this time. "I didn't bring any with me or buy any."

Now she was baffled too. "Then how did they…"

Realization dawned on King's features.

"Those fuckers." He slapped his forehead. At Diane's still puzzled expression, he clarified further. "Before we left, Ban and Meliodas were being their normally idiotic selves. One of them musta slipped these in my pocket." He shook the condoms for emphasis.

Diane struggled to keep a straight face. She may have only known King's friends for a handful of hours, yet she could easily see them slipping condoms in King's pocket when he wasn't paying attention. She couldn't help but think back to Elizabeth's words.

 _The three of them have been really good friends for years. They just treat each other oddly sometimes._

'Odd' seemed a bit of an understatement. But she very much believed the good friends part. Even when they were all heavily drinking, the two were still looking out for King's best interests without saying so much as a word about it.

 _How sweet._ She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Those are some friends you have."

King must have mistook her expression as he immediately tired to apologize. "I'm really sorry, I swear that I wasn't-"

"I'll have to thank them the next time I see them." Diane cut him off as she finished her job of undoing the buttons of his jacket.

King stared at her, completely flustered by her response.

"Am I going to have to undress you by myself?" She teased.

That seemed enough to break him out of his daze. The ginger removed his jacket and quickly kicked off his pants, leaving him in only a white t-shirt in boxers.

Diane couldn't help but stare at him appercatievely. She pushed him back onto the bed. Her hands dipped underneath his shirt, enjoying the way his muscles clenched as her fingers danced across his stomach. She placed a kiss, low, just above his waistband and he inhaled sharply. She smiled up at him and he dragged her up his body for a passionate kiss.

King undid her bra. She broke their locked lips long enough to pull off his shirt. Their hips grinded together, moans mingling. It wasn't long before Diane was on her back. Their bottoms were quickly discarded. The sound of ripped paper and one last nod of clarification before they met.

Quick breathing soon filled the room along with quiet whispers of the others name.

When they'd both finished, they collapsed on the bed. Diane's eyes slid close and she felt King get off the bed. He returned soon after and she curled her body around his.

"I should probably get back to my room…" she mumbled sleepily into his neck.

"Okay." He responded with a yawn, pulling her closer despite her words.

"Just a few more… minutes…" she said as she drifted off to sleep in King's arms.

* * *

Diane awoke the next morning to fingers gliding across her skin. She hummed, pleased with the touch. Her eyes didn't want to open yet so she settled herself more fully against the person behind her, parting her lips and sighing.

A kiss pressed against her neck. The hand stopping just shy of the inside of her thighs. She shifted her body so she was on her back, the hand now settled just shy of where she wanted it most.

"Good morning, Diane," a husky voice mumbled against the shell of her ear, making her warm. "Merry Christmas."

Finally she cracked an eye open. A head of messy ginger hair, warm amber eyes and a small smile greeted her.

"Morning King and Merry Christmas to you too." She responded, leaning up to press a kiss to the freckles across his nose. They practically glowed in the morning light compared to being barely visible the night before. She couldn't resist.

He scrunched his features together in disappointment. "My nose? That's what you go for here?" He squeezed her thigh and she reflexitory pressed them together around his hand.

"Your nose is adorable," Diane beamed, leaning up to capture his lips.

King pressed her down into the bed. Making sure to leave her breathless before pulling away. "I'm not adorable." He grumbled against her lips.

"I said your nose. Not you." She rolled her eyes even as she giggled. "You _are_ adorable though and there's nothing wrong with that."

"In this setting, there is," he continued to argue, continued to run his hands just a little further up her thigh.

Her breath caught. Diane opened her legs, eager for his touch once again.

His fingers parted her and her eyes slid close, enjoying his attentions. He pressed kisses against her throat, her lips and his teeth teased her ear, whispering sweet words. It wasn't long before she toppled over.

Diane took a few moments to catch her breath.

Then she reached over and wrapped her hand around him, he hissed, sputtering as she stroked him. Mumbled words were exchanged and they quickly found themselves in the same position as last night, condom on and King pressing into her. Things were slower this time. The alcohol from last night out of their system. The touches more tender and lingering.

She gasped his name as she came. He grunted out hers. Again, King got up a few seconds later before quickly returning.

The brunette tucked herself into his side. Small sighs of content left her as he pulled her close, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. She didn't know how long they laid there.

"I thought you were going back to your room last night?" King mumbled into her hair. "Not that I'm complaining." He squeezed the flesh under his hand on her hip.

Diane hummed, please with the touch. "I fell asleep." She offered simply. "I should probably get going now.

King made a sound of disagreement low in his throat but released her. He rolled off the bed, swiftly putting on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before she even thought of really moving.

"Oh god…" Diane groaned as she reached for her lone piece of clothing, dropping her forehead into her awaiting hands as a realization hit her.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled sheepishly as she brought her head back up. "I forgot my clothes in the room. So um… I have nothing but this to wear." Diane held up the santa dress, sure that her face was the same shade of red.

"Shit." King cursed lowly, running a hand through his hair. "Well, we aren't going back there with you only in that." He gestured at the dress she dropped on the floor.

"Embarrassed?" She joked, trying to hide how that mildly hurt if that was the case.

He scoffed. "Course not. Just don't think it's any of their business. At least… not yet." The ginger smiled shyly and dammit if he wasn't adorable again.

One man should not have her wanting to jump him so bad when he looked so cute. How could he be just as adorable as he was sexy?

"I think I have something that'll fit you. I mean it'll probably be kinda baggy but…" he trailed off as he began digging through drawers to find her something.

"It's better than nothing." She shrugged, finishing his thought for him.

He nodded. "Here." King dropped some clothes in her lap. "Hopefully these will work for now. Until I can get yours back."

"They're perfect, thanks." Diane smiled brightly up at him as she threw the covers off her.

King spun around, probably trying to offer her some kind of privacy.

"We just had sex, King." The brunette giggled as she pulled on his pants. "Twice. No need to be so sheepish now." She rolled his pants a few times and tugged the sweatshirt over her head.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled, but didn't turn around.

She walked in front of him and smiled. "Suppose I should get going."

"Yeah. I suppose." He agreed reluctantly. "It is Christmas. You should spend it with your family."

"You should too." Diane insisted as she linked an arm through his. "Don't avoid them today, okay? You need to at least stop by."

He laughed, shaking his head as he lead the way out the door. "Will do. Mind if I walk you back?" King asked hopefully.

Diane beamed, glad that he asked.

"Please."

* * *

King walked her back to her room. But when they arrived at the first floor, neither were to keen on parting just yet, so they grabbed their coats and decided to take a short walk outside. They talked about random things. Mostly exchanging stories of their friends and drunken tales.

Diane suddenly caught sight of her parents and instantly panicked. "Oh fuck."

"Wha-hey!"

She pushed King into a nearby bush.

"Diane?"

She cringed at the sound of her father's voice. Slowly she turned around to face them. A tall well built man with dark brown hair and a slightly shorter blonde woman. Both very attractive people and both wearing varying looks of exasperation.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. How's it going?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Did you just push a boy in the bushes?" Her mom asked tentatively as her amethyst eyes darted to where Diane had pushed King in.

Diane could see her mother was slightly curious and yet seemingly unsure if she did want to know the answer. Matrona Taylor knew her daughter well after all. Pushing a boy in the bushes wouldn't be the strangest thing she's done.

"Uh…" she glanced anxiously at the bush. Only now worried about Kings possible injuries.

The ginger crawled out, dusting snow off himself as he scowled at her for a half second before addressing her parents with a polite smile. "No, I tripped. Bit of a klutz, unfortunately."

"And you are?" Her father narrowed his dark green eyes at her new friend, instantly suspicious. Not that Diane could blame him. She was sure her parents had figured out she hadn't come home last night and that she probably spent the night with him.

The poor ginger likely didn't even realize the possible frying pan he'd just entered.

King removed his glove and held out his hand, seemingly not bothered by her fathers intense glare.

"Harlequin Kingsworth, sir." He introduced himself promptly. "You must be Diane's parents."

"Kingsworth?" Her father repeated, caught off guard for a second by the name as he shook King's hand. The tension in the older man's shoulders relaxed. "Relations to the ones in Liones?"

"Yes, actually." The ginger nodded, putting his glove back on after shaking her mother's hand as well. "I'm assuming you're talking about the law firm _Kingsworth and Associates_? That would be the one run by my dad."

Diane gaped. She didn't know that. He _lived_ in the same city and she didn't know that?

"And are you here with your parents son?" Mr. Taylor continued his interrogation.

"No sir. I'm here with my little sister and some friends. Our parents ditched us for a trip around Europe this year with said friends' parents. Their joined gift to us all." King explained with an easy smile.

Yet another thing Diane didn't know.

"Well that's a rather generous gift." Her mom nodded. "And how did you meet Diane, exactly?"

She recognized that tone. Her mother's _I need to know more_ tone. Diane bit her lip to keep from responding, knowing the question wasn't for her.

"Believe it or not, we got stuck in the gondola together," King explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What was it, you think?" He brought his amber eyes to hers, drawing her back into the conversation. "An hour?"

"I'd say, yeah." Diane responded with pursed lips, like she was thinking it over. "I can't believe it took them so long to get it fixed!"

"That is rather unusual." Her mother frowned.

"I did hear that they were having some issues with it yesterday." Her father added with a knowing nod.

Diane almost sighed in relief. Sure, the story was true but that didn't mean her parents wouldn't question it. Them hearing about the incident and being able to verify it on their own was a lot easier to handle.

"If you don't have plans tonight, would you like to join us, Harlequin?" Her mother offered out of the blue and Diane had to pinch herself.

Was this actually happened? Her parents hardly ever approved of anyone she showed interest in. Now they were inviting King over after one measly conversation? On today of all days?

"Are you sure, Mrs. Taylor?" King too seemed surprised. He covered it well though, smoothly continuing to say, "I don't want to impose. It is Christmas after all."

"Nonsense, you won't be imposing at all," her mother assured him with a smile. "We would very much enjoy having your company."

"I am rather curious to see what my daughter finds so interesting." Her father admitted with an intimidating smile.

Diane flushed. "Dad!"

King merely chuckled. "I'm not sure I can help you there, Mr. Taylor." He gave Diane a small smile. "I'm not sure what she sees in me, but I do find her rather engaging."

Her face felt even warmer at his words. If they weren't standing in front of her parents, she would have smacked his arm in an attempt to release her nervous energy. Or push him back in the bushes and start making out.

Her mother laughed lightly. "Well, you've rendered her speechless. That in and of itself is rather peculiar."

"Mom!" Diane exasperated as she dropped her face into her gloved hands. "Please, stop."

Everyone laughed at her expense.

She changed the subject before anyone had the time to say anything else. "So where you guys off too?"

"Meeting a few friends for lunch." Her father responded.

"Okay," Diane nodded, not letting it show that she was slightly disappointed.

"We'll be back by three or so though," Her mother smiled in reassurance. She turned to King. "Think you can have her back by then?"

"Ah well…" He trailed off, just nodding his head. "Sure. Is that when you would like me there as well Mrs. Taylor?"

"Oh no." She waved him off. "Not until six at the earliest. I need Diane's help in the kitchen. You don't need to be there for that." Her mother winked and Diane silently thanked her.

Cooking for the Taylor's never ended in anything short of a disaster. Three hours would be pushing it to get everything ready including themselves and the meal.

"I can help if you'd like," King offered.

Diane stiffened slightly, pleading silently to her mother to say no. King had already seen her in her horribly crusty skiing hair glory. She did not need him to see the mess she'd be while cooking.

"No, no," her mother laughed. "That's quite alright."

"Well," Mr. Taylor interjected. "We best be going. See you two tonight."

"Bye." King and Diane said together.

Her parents disappeared into the hotel.

"Oh my god." Diane whined, hiding her face in her hands. "That was so embarrassing."

"You think their bad?" King laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Wait until you meet my parents. That was nothing compared to how embarrassing they can be."

Her heart fluttered at the thought. It made her both anxious and happy that he'd suggest such a thing. More so happy the longer she pondered on it. She decided she would very much like to meet the parents that could raise someone like King.

"How'd you do that, anyway?" Diane lifted her head up to stare at him curiously, determined to put those musings behind her.

"Do what?" King quirked a brow at her, dropping his arm back to his side as they continued walking. No destination in mind now that Diane didn't need to be back at the room until three.

"Handle my parents!"

He shrugged. "Use to it, I guess."

"Can we get back to why you never told me you were from Liones?" Diane changed topics. "Why were you hiding that?" Irrational fear gripped her. "Do you… did you not…"

"Diane." He stopped her, both hands squeezing her shoulders as he urged her to look at him. "I wasn't hiding it. Of course I want to see you after all this. Where we were from just hadn't come up yet with all the…" his lips quirked, "non verbal communication we've been… participating in."

She flushed. "Right." She wrung her hands. "So… you really wanna see me after we leave here?" Her hope was cautious, not wanting to get crushed should he answer anything but positively.

"Yes."

She beamed up at him brightly, wrapping him up in tight hug. One he returned. Diane couldn't deny how much she enjoyed hugging him, having his arms around her. She pulled back, not ready to let him off the hook just yet.

"I can't believe we're from the same city and…" She glared up at him as another tidbit of information came to her. "You have money."

"Okay?" He furrowed his brows.

She leaned back further and poked him harshly in the chest. "You totally had me thinking you didn't!"

"Did I?" His lips formed a wry smile. "I don't believe you ever asked for my last name _or_ if I came from money. What was it you said back when we first met?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Only rich snobby kids come here for the betterment of their families?"

Her jaw slacked, heat flooding her cheeks.

"Figured if I told you my last name, you may jump to the wrong conclusion." King told her honestly. "I didn't want you to like me just because of that. And… when you didn't give me your last name… I was glad."

"So… you knew my parents." More of a statement than anything else. "Before meeting them just now, I mean."

"Of course I did." He shrugged as his eyes glanced up the mountain. "Taylor's an important name among the big wigs at my dad's firm. I'm actually surprised that we haven't run into each other before now." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at her curiously. "At the very least I thought you would have run into Elaine at school. You are the same age."

Diane thought back. "Maybe we did? I don't know… I was kind of a bitch in high school."

"And I was an arrogant prick." King shrugged unbothered at her simple confession of her past self. "Maybe still am, but I'd probably be worse if I woulda became a lawyer like my dad wanted."

"You definitely aren't." She shook her head. "Why didn't you become a lawyer? I think you woulda been really good at it."

"Maybe, but science always just kind of called to me and… I found that the people I met in those classes didn't give two shits about my last name." He laughed as he recalled something. "That's actually how I met Ban and Meliodas in college. I was taking the class for fun. They convinced me to turn it into a career. I switched majors because of them."

"Don't tell me their big names too."

King laughed anxiously as he nodded. "Meliodas, yes. His dad owns a huge manufacturing operation based a town over. Ban, not as much. He's still well off though. The only reason the three of us met is because they realized they needed my help to pass chemistry."

"And Elizabeth?"

He smiled sheepishly. "The mayor's daughter."

Diane gaped at him horrified. "No. I made such a fool of myself!"

"No, you didn't. Trust me. They liked you." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Actually, I think they like you better than me."

"Not possible." Diane shook her head. "They all love you. Even Ban." She teased with a wink.

He rolled his eyes not saying anything more on the matter.

They walked in silence for awhile. Enjoying each other's company and the crisp cool mountain air. It was peaceful. Most people either inside celebrating Christmas or up on the mountains.

"So why'd you use your name with my parents?" Diane had to ask. It'd been bothering her for awhile.

"I'm not opposed to using it if it gets you out of trouble." A smile crossed his features. "I do want to see you again. Preferably before the day is over."

She ran her tongue over her lips and his eyes followed. "What's stopping you from seeing me right now?" She asked with false innocence.

His hand moved to her back and over to her hip, pulling her snug to his side. "Shouldn't you go with your parents to that lunch thing? It's Christmas."

"I saw them. They know I'm alive and if they wanted me along, they would of asked. Besides," she fiddled with the hair at the back of his neck, "they didn't oppose you out right. Think they'll be happy if I spend more time with you."

"If only everyone was so easy to convince."

"Maybe it's a family thing. You seem to be able to catch all us Taylors off guard."

"Well I very much like catching you off guard," he leaned closer, "and if it gets me the ok with your parents, I suppose that's okay."

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"Think I should be the one asking that." He mumbled pressing a chaste kiss to her nose.

She giggled, the sensation tickling. His whole demeanor shifted at the sound as he dragged her closer. "Back to my room for some… cuddling?" She raised a suggestive brow.

"If you're sure you don't have anywhere else to be… yeah." He gruffed out.

"Wait until we get back to the room. I'm a real good cuddler." She kept her voice low,tugging King along behind her.

"I think I found that out last night… and this morning." His tone hushed and heading straight south.

She flushed giving him a sultry look over her shoulder. "Sick of me already?"

"God no. Not ever."

"Careful Harlequin. I may just hold you to that." She smiled widely as she lead him towards her room.

"Kinda counting on it." He smirked down at her as they entered the lobby.

Diane dragged him along behind her impatiently, moving as quickly as she could down the hall. She swiftly unlocked the door and did a fast sweep of the room to verify the suite was still empty. She yanked King in after and firmly shut the door behind them.

He pushed her back against the wall, lips on hers like she was a glass of water and he'd spent days in the desert. She gasped, hands tangling in his hair at his sudden ferocity. King hooked a hand under her leg and she wrapped it around his waist. Diane groaned at the feeling of him.

"Bed," she mumbled against his lips. "The room to the right."

King lifted her up from the wall, carrying her in the direction specified. He dropped down with her on the bed. The mattress bouncing underneath their combined weight. They tugged off their jackets, their shirts, and their pants. Lips never leaving the other's body unless an article of clothing was being removed.

"Shit," King mumbled against her neck. His hands on her breast. "I left the condoms back in the room. I didn't think that we'd be doing this again."

"My jacket pocket," Diane told him breathlessly, "I swiped them when we grabbed your coat for our walk. Just in case."

He laughed lightly as he got of the bed to search for her coat. "I like the way you think, Diane." King smirked down at her, readying himself.

Daine grabbed the sides of his face and brought him down to hers so she could whisper sultry in his ear. "Well I like the way you - ah!" She cried as he pushed into her.

"What was that? I think I missed it." Amusement was clear in his tone.

She rolled her hips, relishing in the groan it drew out of him. "Shut up and fuck me, Harlequin."

He kissed her passionately in response. Diane urged him to his back. She enjoyed seeing his expressions from this angle as she worked her hips against him, his own rising to meet her. They moved in time with each other. Building up and up until they were both topping over the edge.

Diane sighed as she collapsed on his chest.

"God I need a shower." She muttered more to herself then anything.

"Probably not a bad idea." King commented anyway. "You do kinda smell like sweat and sex."

She hummed, lifting herself enough to peer down at the ginger through hooded eyes. "Now, who's fault would that be?"

"Mine. Definitely mine." He laughed with a proud smile. "I'll take credit for that."

She shook her head, fighting the smile that wanted to break across her face.

"Though," he spoke up, glancing around the room. "You may wanna open a window and air this room out. Or hope housekeeping will clean before your parents get back."

"Good call." Daine crawled off him, opening the patio door. "I'm gunna hop in the shower," she offered as explanation as she walked by him. She gave him a sly smirk and a look she hoped would tempt him to join her.

King sprung off the bed and followed her into the shower.

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! This one got a little bit longer then I thought it would. But eh, oh well. We got a little bit more info on King and Diane here, hopefully I was able to catch some of you off guard ;) Anyways, everything should be wrapping up next chapter. I'll cya then!

Thanks for all the reads, favs, follows, and reviews!

Luv~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After their shower, Diane finished getting ready in her room. They stopped back at King's place so he could change. From there, they spent their few remaining hours, before the dreaded dinner, at room 306 with the others. Everyone was happy to see them if not a little surprised.

King's friends covered it well for the most part.

While there, the girls set up a spa date for the next day, the 26th. It turned out that the five of them were going to be leaving the 27th already. Diane had tried to hide her disappointment at hearing that. She was going to be here until the 29th.

Diane left the group just before 3, telling King she'd see him later. She barely closed the door when she heard them start hounding the ginger for answers. Diane couldn't help but laugh to herself.

Her mother had been excited to see her, giving her many jobs to do as soon as she walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Taylor talked her ear off with everything she knew about the Kingsworths while her father would comment here and there. They both knew a startling amount about King's family and Diane half wondered if they spent their whole lunch looking up information about them. Apparently his parents, Charles and Nora, hadn't always had money but climbed their way up into the Taylor's world with hardwork and determination. A rags to riches story that clearly impressed them.

King arrived promptly at 6.

Diane answered the door. He dressed sharply in a navy sweater over a lighter blue plaid button up and a nice pair of jeans. His hair wasn't as tousled as it normally was, hinting that maybe he'd tried to tame it. The simple act warmed her. She also noticed he came bearing gifts.

"You didn't have to bring anything," she frowned at the bottle of wine in his hand.

HIs lips quirked. "Well, I didn't want to show up empty handed to a room full of strangers."

She flushed lightly as he repeated her words yesterday. "You already know me and my parents. And it'll only be the four of us.

"Right. Other wheel reporting." He muttered quietly as her mother came into view.

Diane bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Harlequin, you didn't need to bring anything." Her mother made the same face as Diane had when he'd show up with the gift.

"I know, Mrs. Taylor. But I wanted too." He smiled kindly at her mother. "It's a good year. One from my family's vineyard."

"Oh my, how kind of you." Her mother gushed with bright eyes. The woman did love her wine. She took the bottle to the kitchen to open.

"Your family owns a vineyard?" Diane quired as she stepped towards the dining table.

"For about five years now. Very convenient when I turned 21," King told her with a smile.

"I bet!" Diane laughed with a shake of her head.

They settled around the table, her parents joining them not long after. Pleasant conversation occupied the dining experience. Nothing overly embarrassing. Not until after dessert.

"So just how old are you, Harlequin?" Her father asked as he stepped back into the room with her mother. Glasses and a new bottle of wine in hand.

"Twenty four, sir."

"So you've been graduated for awhile now. Can I assume you joined your father at the law firm?"

Her dad already knew that he didn't. Why was he asking? Perhaps he was genuinely curious.

"Uh, actually, no, Sir." King fidgeted slightly with the hem of his shirt. "I'm a chemical engineer."

"Really." Her father quirked a brow at that. Clearly surprised at the occupation. "Well, I wouldn't have guessed that. How did your father feel about it? I'd managed to talk to him about two years ago and it sounded like he had high hopes for you taking over the family business."

"He was… disappointed, at first. But the idea grew on him when I started to explain what I would be doing." King explained with a smile. "Plus, my mom probably had a few words for him behind closed doors." He laughed. "Anyways. Elaine is probably going to be taking things over. She's got quite the knack for people that I never did."

"Oh nonsense," her mother immediately shut down his words. "You converse just fine, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor."

"Which brings me to wonder… how is a catch like you still single?" Her mother prodded as she leaned in curiously.

"Mom!" Diane's jaw unhinged as she looked at her mother in disbelief. "Don't ask him that."

"It's alright." King smiled at Diane appreciatively, squeezing her hand underneath the table, before answering the question. "Actually, I was dating someone up until about two months ago."

"Oh?" Her mother leaned over the table further, eager for some gossip. "May I asked what happened? How long were you together?"

Diane nibbled her lip anxiously, squeezing King's hand, hoping he knew just how possibly damaging this conversation could be. All dependent upon how her parents thought of him by the end of the night.

"We met in college but didn't start dating until a year after. Then I suppose we were together for almost a year and a half before she broke it off." King shrugged, playing for nonchalance. He didn't fool her. Diane could see the tension in his shoulders, how his hand had let go of hers as soon as he started talking about his ex. "We just never fully clicked, I guess."

Diane found herself curious once again about the woman who could break this amazing man's heart. But she refused to ask him anything with her parents here. Hell, she didn't want her parents anywhere near him right now. Not if they were going to keep asking intrusive questions.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, dear," her mother seemed genuinely empathetic. "Do we by chance know her?"

Diane gritted her teeth. This time she reached for King's hand again under the table. Why couldn't she find her voice? Why was she letting her mom talk to him, a guy she _really_ liked, in such an almost rude way? Was she really so desperate for answers?

Her fingers grazed his skin, yearning for the comforting touch. He grabbed her hand. His hold a bit tighter than before.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Taylor." He smiled politely. Diane could see that his patience for the topic was wearing thin. He let go of her hand and pushed himself back from the table. "Thank you so much for dinner. It was lovely. But I'm afraid I can't stay much longer."

"Oh. Why not, dear?" Her mother didn't bother to hide her disappointment.

"I'm supposed to meet my sister and the rest of our little group yet tonight." He offered in way of apology.

Her mother frowned. "I'm sure they'll-"

"I'll walk back with you." Diane quickly interrupted her.

"I think you have that backwards, Diane." Her father commented with a light frown. "He's suppose to be walking you back, not the other way around."

"I can take care of myself just fine, Dad," Diane resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I didn't take all those boxing and self defense classes for nothing, you know?"

King stared at her with an unreadable expression at her words and she realized her slip. The topic of her love for physical interactions such as boxing hadn't come up yet. She half worried that she'd scared him off with such a revealing secret about herself.

"That makes me feel a lot safer, actually," his lips quirked. She really hoped that the way his eyes were shining was mirth. "I'm not much of a fighter, and who knows what I may come across on these halls. I may just need an escort."

Diane beamed at him, esatic that he didn't find her fighting a turn off like some guys had in the past. "I think I can do that."

"Well, assuming it's alright with your parents." His gaze flickered over to the brooding pair. "I'd like the company."

Diane wasn't sure exactly what their problem was. She didn't care either. But he was right in checking for their permission. Even if she was old enough to not need it.

"Of course." Her father finally gruffed out.

They made for the exit, Matrona following them out.

"Maybe come back at a decent hour this time, hmm?" Her mother whispered in Diane's ear as she hugged her. She pulled back with a knowing smile before shutting the door.

The burnette flushed, deciding to keep the jab to herself as King walked down the hall without her.

They stepped into the elevator. He wordlessly pressed the floor button.

"King…" Diane didn't know what to say. What could possibly excuse her parents invasive questioning? How could she possibly deny that she had wanted to know the very same things?

"She never really liked me." He told her without prompting, amber eyes far too dull. "Not like I liked her anyways. Truthfully, I think she may have had a thing for Ban. Pretty obvious looking back now, but at the time... I didn't want to see it."

Diane bit her lip, not liking the way he sounded, the way he looked. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

He returned her hug. The elevator dinged but neither of them got out. The doors closed.

"It's alright. I… I wouldn't have gotten to meet you if it didn't happen so…" He swallowed hard and she pulled back to look at him. A light flush on his cheeks. "So… let's just say I'm not as upset about it as I was when I first got here."

He reached over and pressed the 'door open' button. The elevator doors parted. They stepped out and Diane couldn't help but smile. They walked down the hall and King knocked on the door 306 before she could find the words she wanted to say.

"Same here." She confessed, deciding to keep it simple. At his perplexed expression, she continued, "I mean, I'm happier now then when I got here."

King blinked down at her momentarily before smiling as well.

"You came back!" Elaine greeted them with a wide smile, that quickly turned to confusion. "You came back?"

"Yeah… I needed a drink and the wine wasn't cutting it." King sighed as he gently pushed past his little sister into the room.

Elaine stared at Diane questioningly as she stepped in as well. The blonde woman shut the door behind her, waiting for reply.

"Uh, let's just say my parents are a bit of a-"

"King!" The other men bellowed from the living room.

"How was meeting the future in laws?" Meliodas teased, meeting Diane's gaze with a crooked grin before looking back at the ginger.

"Uh, well… can I have a drink first?" The ginger redirected as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"My parents are extremely nosy." Diane supplied for the group with a frown as King sat down. "They just kept picking and picking at things that weren't none of their business!" She huffed as she collapsed on the couch next to him.

"Ah, so they know who are parents are I take it?" Elaine asked with a gentle look in her brothers direction as she joined Ban in the oversized chair.

"Mhmm," Daine hummed leaning against King's side. "You did good though." She glanced up at him with a small smile. "They really can't have any qualms if we started dating." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and linked their fingers together.

King's cheeks blossomed with color at her words and he stared at her wide eyed, jaw slacked.

Diane's own grew to match as she processed what she just said.

Elizabeth squealed. "Oh my gosh. You two are adorable! But what do you mean, if?" The silverette scowled lightly. " _If_ you started dating? Date. Date!"

Diane ducked her head behind King's shoulder, realizing just what she had done in front of them all paired with what she had said. As if they hadn't had damning evidence enough against them when they realized she'd left her clothes in their room, she just willingly added to the case.

"Elizabeth, just how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Oh hush, King! Diane is lovely!" The silverette tossed her hands out in front of her, gesturing in the brunette's direction.

"You already met the parents." Meliodas tacked on helpfully with a wiggle of his brows.

"Guys. Is this really a conversation that needs to happen right now? And with all of you here?" King glared at each person in the circle.

"Yes." They all responded without pause.

"You're all assholes." King shot back.

Diane laughed into his shoulder.

The ginger glanced at her anxiously. "That is not a question you need to answer here. Not right now."

"Well that depends..." She blinked up at him, hiding a smile in his shirt. "Are you asking me?"

He swallowed thickly. "Maybe?"

"Yes, he is!" Elaine supplied eagerly, squirming on the arm of the chair. Ban wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling off. "He's totally asking you!"

King kept those amber orbs on her. "Yeah. I… I guess I am."

"Then say it." Diane pulled away from her hiding place with a barely contained smile.

"Diane will you… be my girlfriend?"

The room quieted, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Of course dummy."

She tackled him down on the couch with a hug. She began peppering his face with kisses. When their lips locked together, he deepened it, an arm wrapped securely around her.

"Oh ew!" Elaine squealed and they broke apart. The small blonde hid her face between Ban's back and the chair. "Not here, Harlequin! Go back to your room."

"Okay." He responded without missing a beat.

His sister shot him a disgusted face over Ban's shoulder. "Uck stop that! I don't need to hear about any of that kind of stuff. You never do anything ever!"

"Are you sure about that, Elaine?" Daine lifted herself off her new boyfriend. "I could tell you some things that are _very_ contradicting to that."

The room busted out laughing while Elaine flushed with color, throwing her hands over her ears.

"That… that was a lot of fun." Daine grinned down at King. He rolled his eyes and urged her to sit up fully.

"Welcome to my world." Ban snickered as he leaned over to poke King's shoulder. "I do the same thing to this one all the time."

King immediately scowled. "Don't you dare, Ban."

"Ah don't worry about him." Meliodas easily distributed the two's soon to be argument. "He's happy that he won't have to deal with your moping anymore. We all are."

"I do _not_ mope." The ginger argued.

"Well, you were kinda mopey when we met." Diane couldn't resist.

He shot her an unamused glance.

"See." Meliodas laughed as he sent Diane a wink as a thank you for proving his point. "It's good to have you back in good spirits, buddy."

"Shut up and finish your drink, Meliodas." King grumbled over the lip of his own cup. A slight flush to his cheeks.

The rest of the night was filled with drinking and laughing again. When it came time to end the night they made a detour at King's room before he walked her back to her own. Long kisses and mumbled goodnights along with a promise to see each other later in the day.

* * *

King and Diane spent the rest of their free time together. The only time they had been a part was when Diane had a spa day with Elizabeth and Elaine. She couldn't recall a time when she'd had such a fun vacation. Or even enjoyed a spa day as much as she had with her new friends.

But, before she knew it, the group was leaving.

"I'll see you want I get back to town?" Diane broached the subject they'd both been putting off.

The two of them were standing in the cold. The rest of his friends already waiting in the car as ginger and brunette attempted to exchange goodbyes. Both were reluctant to part.

He took her hand in his, thumb brushing over her knuckles. "Yeah, of course." King nodded, he opened his mouth, ready to add something more.

"King!" Meliodas called as he hung out the window of their large suv. "You ask her yet? If not, hurry up! It's time to go!"

King scowled as Diane stared at the blonde questioningly.

"No, Meliodas, I haven't. Thanks for delicately bringing up the topic, though." He shouted back at the blonde, irritation clear in his tone.

"Ops." Meliodas shrugged, ducking his head back into the suv.

There was a light flush to King's cheeks as he turned back to face her. His hand rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"So," King started with a small smile, "any plans for New Years?"

Diane beamed. "Hopefully hanging out with my boyfriend and his crazy friends." She teased with a wink. "But what did you have in mind?"

"Ah, right." He chuckled awkwardly with a shake of his head. "I keep forgetting…"

"That we're dating?" She bit her lip, very much amused with his flustered expressions.

"Yeah, it's… surreal." King stepped closer to her, hand raising to cup her cheek. "I never would have guessed I'd be leaving this vacation in such a…" he made a face, "... well a good mood."

"Only good?" Diane teased with a grin.

He hummed, leaning over her and mumbling against her lips. "Better than good."

"Good." She pushed herself up on her tiptoes to connect their lips. "Me too."

"Would you two knock it off!" Ban yelled out of the vehicle. "You'll see each other in a few days. You can bang then."

"Ban!" Elaine smacked the man's arm. "Ignore him you guys!" She too now leaned out the window, over her boyfriend to shout.

"I don't know…" Diane trailed off, shooting King a mischievous smile. His own grew to match. "I kind of like the sound of Ban's plan."

King's little sister rolled her eyes and rolled up the window.

"See you in a few days, Diane." King said as his eyes roamed her face. "Text me?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "See ya, Harlequin."

One last kiss and the two parted. King on his way home and her back into the hotel. Diane highly doubted that anything could damper her mood for the rest of the trip. Even though King was leaving, she'd see him in a few days. And then they'd have New Years together as well.

She stepped into their suite, surprised to see her parents smiling faces.

"Ready to hit the slopes?" Her mother asked happily.

Diane blinked before a grin split across her face. "Yeah!"

Maybe the family ski trip wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap folks! Hopefully you all enjoyed this little winter time story! It took me a bit longer to complete it then I wanted to, but it's done now! I always have fun taking King and Diane and putting them in different settings. Whether it's the slow approach or the jump right into it approach! I love writing them no matter the story type! XD Hopefully you guys enjoy reading them!

Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story! I'll see you on one of my other ones ;)

Luv~


End file.
